<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team Bonding by LibidineTertius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690029">Team Bonding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius'>LibidineTertius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Five Times Steve's Friends Helped Him to Go Fuck Himself and One Time He Did It All By Himself [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You remember the robot brothel thing in Guardians of the Galaxy II? Apparently, you can get your animated sex-toy customized. And the team is excited to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Everyone/Robot Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Robot Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Five Times Steve's Friends Helped Him to Go Fuck Himself and One Time He Did It All By Himself [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Team Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been awhile since I've written, so I apologize if this is a little sloppy. Just felt good to get words on the page again.</p><p>(Also, Steve has some filthy cravings even if he isn't sure how to act on them yet.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time it happened was only a few months later, once Thor had returned and the team was training to work as a unit. Thor was one of Steve’s favorite people because when Thor asked about ‘Midgardian ways’ it meant Steve didn’t have to. Thor would ask, “Do you believe I would like this Dim Sum?” or “Is there no place where this can be found on your internets?” and Steve got to relax. Thor was also strong enough to make a hell of a sparring partner (assuming he didn’t use his hammer) and was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for.</p><p>On top of all that, all the Asgardian stuff was interesting. People remembered Thor was a ‘god,’ but forgot he was a genuine space alien. Like something from the pulp magazines, but better because he was real. He brought around 'magic' alien gadgets and had the best, weird stories. But, sometimes, he was just a little out-there.</p><p>This time, Steve found him watching pornography in the common room one afternoon. Right there in the open. And not just any pornography either. “Thor!” Steve shouted, red in the face as he watched his own face streaked with come.</p><p>Thor turned and looked puzzled. “It was well done. The technology is a little… quaint, but you look most joyous.” It led to a long, awkward conversation about human views of sex and what ‘kink’ was. Thor considered it all with aplomb. He’d been dealing with other cultures all his life. He might find humans a bit laughable, but not beyond his understanding.</p><p>And that conversation was absolutely what led to the present. It was the Fourth of July (which was still on record as Steve’s birthday thanks to those recruitment forms he’d filled out) and Thor understood that on Midgard it was appropriate to give birthday gifts. Someone (probably Tony) had filled the kitchen with red, white, and blue ‘Happy birthday!’ balloons before dinner and in the midst of that was a wrapped parcel as big as Steve himself. He circled it uncertainly.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to open it?” Clint asked, sitting on the edge of the counter. From his smirk, he had a good idea what was in it.</p><p>“Yes, Steve!” Thor had a way of saying Steve with exactly the same cadence as he said Captain, like it was a title instead of his name. “I am eager to see your enjoyment!”</p><p>With a lead up like that, he had little choice. Steve thanked Thor and, ignoring the cell phones that were quietly whipped out, he tore the wrapping paper.</p><p>It was him. Steve stared at the revealed face with alarm. “Ummm…” A doll? A monument?</p><p>It opened its eyes and Steve stepped back, fists coming up. He looked around, half expecting that it was a duplicate, here to replace him and that the others weren’t actually his friends, but also duplicates. Bruce had shown him Revenge of the Body Snatchers and it seemed oddly plausible as the duplicate opened its mouth to say, “Happy birthday, Captain Rogers” in a somewhat flattened imitation of his own voice.</p><p>But the way everyone was laughing their heads off suggested it wasn’t exactly as serious as it seemed. “Oh my god!” Clint cackled. “The look on your face!”</p><p>Thor, alone, looked confused and a little hurt. “You do not like it?”</p><p>Steve did his best to be polite. Maybe it was an alien custom? “It’s a very good likeness,” he agreed. “Does it… serve a function?” He hoped he didn’t sound completely stupid.</p><p>“It’s a LoveBot,” Thor said like it was obvious and the others laughed only harder.</p><p>***<br/>
That evening, they all got together to enjoy the gift. Steve felt weird, looking around at his friends, who all seemed perfectly happy with the thought of Steve having sex with something that looked like him. Steve hesitated, though. “No phones,” he demanded. He knew it was, in part, a joke to the others, but if he was having sex in front of his friends and teammates, he wanted it to be because they wanted to, not because they wanted embarrassing pictures of him. There were a few grumbles about important calls, but all phones were soon put face down on a table, even Tony.</p><p>“Go on, Steve,” Natasha said, and she had just the right mix of impersonal and eager in her voice to make Steve reach for the robot.</p><p>“What would you enjoy?” asked the Steve-bot.</p><p>“I’d like you to touch me,” Steve said, feeling awkward in front of the others, though he kept his brave face in place. “I’d like you to stroke me.” If was being honest, he’d been having far more… worrisome fantasies about the thing. He wanted the Steve-bot to grab him by the hair, shove him down to his knees, and smack him on either cheek before shoving its fingers in his mouth, prying his mouth open, and using some kind of robot appendage to force his mouth open. He wanted it to reveal that it had some kind of monstrously huge and unnaturally shaped mechanical cock. He wanted it to grip his wrists with an unbreakable grip of alien metals and to shove him face-first into the carpet. He wanted it to talk to him in his own voice, telling him, This is what you get. Take it, you slut.</p><p>But everyone was watching. So Steve let the thing undo his clothes enough to slip a hand into his pants and start stroking. Its hand was cool and dry but strong, and it immediately worked up to a very satisfying rhythm.</p><p>“This isn’t fair!” Tony complained. “I can’t see anything!”</p><p>“I thought this was my gift,” Steve said, a little smug, even though it was difficult to keep his voice steady while getting his cock stroked.</p><p>“Seriously?” Bruce looked both fascinated and a little dismayed. “You get a… sex toy from across the galaxy, and all you want it to do is tug one off for you?” He wasn’t upset, just baffled.</p><p>Thor moved in closer, and lay a solid, comfortable hand on Steve’s back. Considering that there was a hand in his pants, wrapped around his cock, it was a bit disconcerting. “Steve. We will, if you prefer, leave you with your gift. But I would, very much, like to enjoy it with you.”</p><p>One thing no one warned him about when moving in with Tony and the Avengers was that he would inevitably end up seeing them all naked. Repeatedly. Which meant he knew exactly how handsome Thor was without his clothes on. Steve knew how thick Thor’s cock was and how impressive his biceps were. He knew about the lovely dip of Thor’s back sweeping out into the firm globes of his ass. Admittedly, that was because Thor believed in hot tubs and didn’t understand why anyone would feel the need to wear a bathing suit. But Steve wouldn’t mind seeing more of that. He'd like to see Thor naked and erect. For 'Steve.'</p><p>“So, when you say ‘enjoy it with me’…?” Steve confirmed.</p><p>“There is no hurry,” Thor assured. “Perhaps, for the moment, just observing and offering a bit of encouragement.” But after, Steve was sure, Thor would fuck the Steve-bot against the wall. Not like he'd need to be gentle. The idea made Steve's balls throb.</p><p>“Question is: do you want to fuck yourself or do you want to get fucked by yourself?” Clint asked. He literally had popcorn.</p><p>Steve laughed, because this was embarrassing and absurd and weirdly kind of sweet. “Hey… um, Steve?” The robot looked at him. There was nothing behind those eyes. Steve was a little creeped out by it, but it was basically just a programmable sex toy. “Take off your clothes. Then get on your knees.” There was some cheering from around the room and Steve knew he must be bright red.</p><p>The love-bot Steve simply did exactly as he told it to, letting go of Steve's cock and stripping off its clothes in a far more sensual sort of strip tease than Steve had ever managed. Steve didn’t think he could swivel his hips like that. Then it got down on the floor, thighs parted, ass in the air. Steve swallowed, gaze caught by the lush, muscular thighs and the delicate looking balls he could make out. “Thor, does it need stretching? Lubrication?”</p><p>“I believe additional lubrication would improve the sensations, yes, but it will only be as tight as you wish it to be.” Thor was matter-of-fact about it. Clearly, Asgardians had different views about sex as a whole.</p><p>“I really want to ride its mouth,” Natasha said, sounding self-assured about it. "Robot tongue never gets tired."</p><p>“Sharing is caring!” Tony chimed in. "We all want to fuck you."</p><p>Steve swallowed, kneeling up behind the love-bot and lowered his pants just enough for his cock to stick out. “Thor? Would it be offensive to share the gift?”</p><p>“Not at all!” Thor assured. “As long as you are not dismissing it?”</p><p>Steve rested a hand on… well, he had never gotten a look at his own ass before, but since it looked right in every other regard, he supposed this was right too. He supposed Thor had used the film of himself with Stark as a template. Steve swallowed and accepted some lube from Bruce, then slicked himself up. No one else was acting like this was strange, just entertaining, so he relaxed into the experience a little. “Steve,” he told the love-bot. “You can move around a little.”</p><p>The Steve-bot shifted and arched its back a little. Steve’s breath shuddered out and he lined up, then slowly began to press inside. The robot groaned, which was weird, especially because it sounded exactly like his own voice. “Am I hurting you?” he asked it, knowing it was kind of a stupid question.</p><p>“I cannot be hurt,” the love-bot Steve said neutrally, then it groaned again, as theatrically as any actor in a blue film. Steve decided it was best to just do this and have it be done. His fingers tightening over what felt like real hip-bones. Steve rolled his hips, pressing deep in.</p><p>“Come on! Just one picture?” Tony begged. “This is too pretty not to document!”</p><p>Steve shot his lover an amused glance. Pretty? Really? He was a man and over 200 pounds of muscle. He wasn’t pretty. But it was hard to argue when he was balls deep. He began to thrust with more speed, the love-bot’s ass rising to meet each thrust, working itself back on his cock every time Steve thrust into its ass.</p><p>“Thor, this is twisted and I love it,” Clint said appreciatively from off to the side, shifting around to get a better view. “No offense, Steve, but I never had any fantasies about this before, and I was so very wrong.”</p><p>“Cap-fucker,” Natasha said appreciatively.</p><p>And Steve couldn’t resist ordering the robot, “Look at me.”</p><p>It turned its face enough that Steve could clearly see who it was he was fucking. The curve of his ear and the angle of his jaw. Steve leaned in and pulled the love-bot Steve up so it was leaning its bare back up against his clothed chest. Someone hooted and Steve wrapped his arms around it, continuing to fuck into its accommodating ass. Cap-fucker, he thought dreamily and gently bit the lobe of its ear.</p><p>‘Steve’ squirmed against him and Steve whispered, “Beg me.” He ran his hands over its chest, squeezing and kneading while he fucked it.</p><p>“Please,” the Steve-bot begged, sounding impressively desperate. “Fuck me, please!”</p><p>“Oh my god.” That sounded like Bruce, but Steve was a little too caught up in fucking the Steve-bot to pay any attention to his friends.</p><p>“Yes,” he groaned, running a hand down to feel the Steve-bot’s erection. Almost real. Was he this large? Steve wrapped his hand around the erection, imagining how it would feel to order the Steve-bot to take him hard. Steve fucked into it even harder. Like this. This was how he imagined how he wanted to be fucked by the Steve-bot. Ruthless. Splitting him wide. Steve whispered, “A little tighter. Moan for me.”</p><p>Sure enough, the hole he was fucking was suddenly tighter around his cock, and the moans that sounded like his own voice were getting louder, more frantic. Steve couldn’t take it much longer. Panting a little, he wrapped one arm around the Steve-bot’s chest and the other gripped its hip and he slammed into it with a groan, coming in its welcoming depths.</p><p>Steve wasn’t so out of it that he couldn't hear the applause. Shaking his head, but mostly amused, Steve carefully pulled back, releasing the robot-Steve and adjusting his clothes, pulling them back up over his softening cock. He took another peek at the love-bot still kneeling on the floor, come starting to slip down its thighs. He swallowed before managing, “Thor, I can honestly say no one has ever gotten me a present like that before.”</p><p>Thor was grinning and sporting a bulge that confirmed what Steve had glimpsed of his cock. “You appeared to enjoy it. I am glad. Who shall go next?”</p><p>Steve shrugged, looking around the room at his team touching themselves in anticipation. “Draw straws?” He wetted his lips and realized he was really looking forward to seeing this. Team bonding at its best.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One of these days, I may need to write a spin-off from this part with everyone else taking their turns, but I figured I'd actually stick to the theme for now. If you're dying to see the whole team fucking a robot facsimile of Steve, lemme know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>